Broken
by GleeGirl95
Summary: Mr. Schuester goes to find out some thing from Rachel and he gets more than he bargained for.Read & Review because I don't know if I am going to do this as a one-shot or continue it. I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is what i felt should have happened. I took me forever writing actual dialogue from the show. So, don't be mean. WARNING: might make you cry. (I Did and I was writing it) If you don't like don't read. Review because I don't know if I am going to do this as a one-shot or continue it.**

**P.S- I don't own Glee.**

Will Schuester 's Pov:

I went to the practice room to ask Rachel about the play and if she was quitting Glee club. I found her in a ballet outfit. It was a tight black shirt and a pink tights and a pink tutu. I asked her what the problem was.

"An opportunity arose to showcase my talent and I took it." She said stretching her hand above her head. "How's that any different from you quit Glee to join your boy band?"

"Because, I didn't do it out of spite." I said

"I'm offended by that accusation." She replied letting her leg down from the bar. "I've always been a team player. Just admit it Mr. Schue, you don't like me very much."

"That's not true. I am your biggest and sometimes…your only fan." I replied

She looked up at me. Her face changes from shock to determination.

"Look, I know who I am, okay. I know I can be a little abrasive, bossy and conceded. I'm just hurt that you chose to judge me on that rather than on my talent. I know it sounds awful but I'm the best one in there. I try the hardest and I want it the most." She said

"Everyone knows that. And there scared of it. They all think they can slack off because you'll pick up their weight. We can't win Regionals like that. We need everyone to think that they're a star." I said.

She ignored me and went over to the cubbies and started to put her stuff in her gym bag as she said, "I'm not quitting Glee, I'm just looking for a reason to stay."

"Oh, like me taking the solo away from Tina." I replied.

"Everyone on the team is getting something out of being there. You're doing a great job of getting them out of their shells. Except for me. I'm still getting my lipstick flushed down the toilet. I still don't have a boyfriend. Tina's great but why do you have to hurt me to make her feel good."

"Just come to rehearsal." I said.

She turned around and headed for the door. I thought we'd lost our star. I turned to leave, defeated, but her voice stopped me.

"Mr. Schue?" she said

I turned around. She had her hand on the door, ready to leave. Her head was turned just so I could only see one of her eyes. The one I could see was tearing up.

"Do you know what it's like to be hated by everyone?" She asked

This question shocked me.

"What do you mean 'hated by everyone'?" I asked.

She turned all the way around, dropping her hand that was on the door, to her side. Forgetting her dramatic exit. I could see that both of her eyes had tears in them.

"It's not just the Glee club. Everyone in school hates me." She said looking at the ground.

" Rachel, Everybody doesn't hate…" I said but was interrupted by her.

"Yes, they do! Do you not see how they treat me? Do you not see Quinn call me Man Hands or when Santana calls me Dwarf or Midget? Do you think those words don't hurt me? And worst of all you do NOTHING!" She yelled, rounding on me.

I stepped back, afraid she was going to hit me. She shook her head and went to a corner.

"Rachel, I…" I mumbled trying to find the right words.

"I've been bullied practically my whole life." She said, stopping my rambling.

She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She said, wiping her tears away, grabbing her bag and headed out the door before I could say anything.

I stood there in shock, thinking, "Maybe, we did lose our star."

**AN: The episode I used is "Preggers" Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: This is another Will's PoV. Sorry! : ( Thank you to all who reviewed. It meant a lot. It is the same here _review for another chapter. _ ****P.S- I don't own Glee (but how cool would that be)**

Will's PoV:

I went home trying not to think about Rachel's breakdown. It didn't work. That night all I could think about was what Rachel had said in the practice room.

(Will's thoughts)

"Yes, they do! Do you not see how they treat me? Do you not see Quinn call me Man Hands or when Santana calls me Dwarf or Midget? Do you think those words don't hurt me? And worst of all you do NOTHING!"

(End of Will's thoughts)

I flinched at the last line. It hurt me to think I didn't stop the bulling when I had the chance. Then I remembered the taunts she had received from most of the New Directions. I knew change had to come and it would start with me.

The next day I got to school early, so I could talk to Principle Figgins office.

"Hello William, Is there something you need?" He asked.

"Yeah, As a mater of fact there is." I replied.

"What is it you need?" he asked

"I need the security tape from the practice room yesterday." I replied.

"May I ask why you need that?" He asked

I explained about Rachel's breakdown. Then as I tried to explain my plan, he put up a hand to stop me.

"I understand. I think you are doing a great job with those kids. Hold on and I'll get the tapes." He said, as he went over to the closet, unlocked it and searched through a box until he found the tape.

He handed me the tape. I thanked him and left his office.

By the time I got to the hallway school had already started. I was glad I din't have a Spanish class to teach right now. Kids were switching classes. Kurt walked up to me, with a look of concern on his face.

"Hello, Kurt." I greeted.

"Hi Mr. Schue. Hey have you seen Rachel today?" He said.

"No, I haven't." I replied.

I knew Rachel probably didn't come to school because she didn't want to face me after what she had said to me the other day.

"Well I'm kind of concerned. You know Rachel nothing can stop her. I mean remember when she came to school with the 100.1 degree temperature." He replied shaking his head.

I remembered that she tried to sing with a strep throat. I had to stop her from singing. I also remembered her appalled face when I told her to stop singing. She had pouted for the rest of the day. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

After about two hours it was glee club meeting. I waited in my office connected to the choir room. After everyone had came in I walked in, with the tape in hand and spoke up.

"Hey guys, this weeks theme is sadness or self-loathing. And I want you to dedicate this to one person." I said.

"Who?" Puck asked.

"Have you not noticed whose missing today, that usually is always here?" I replied

The class was in total confusion as to who was missing. I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief.

"You guys its Rachel." I replied.

Every head turned towards the seat that Rachel usually sat in that was now unoccupied.

"So what? A day without Dwarf is like a paradise." Said Santana.

That comment sent a wave of laughter around the class.

"Try laughing after this." I said as I put the tape in and pressed play.

_"Do you know what it's like to be hated by everyone?" _

The glee clubs smiles turned to somber looking faces.

"_It's not just the Glee club. Everyone in school hates me." She said looking at the ground._

I watched as most of the class had tears forming in there eyes.

_"Yes, they do! Do you not see how they treat me? Do you not see Quinn call me Man Hands…?" _

Quinn put her hands to cover her mouth that was hanging open in shock.

"…_Or when Santana calls me Dwarf or Midget?"_

Santana looked shocked and had tears forming in her eyes.

I braced myself for the next words.

_Do you think those words don't hurt me? And worst of all you do NOTHING!" _

I flinched and bowed my head.

I stopped the video and took out the tape.

"I didn't mean to make you all cry but I just wanted you to see that your teasing is hurting her. Rachel just rolls her eyes like she doesn't care because she doesn't want to trouble us, but this is really hurting her."

Before anybody could say anything, Emma Pillsbury ran in with a white face.

"Emma, What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Its Rachel." She huffed out.

**AN: In case you didn't realized, I love cliffhangers. Review. I will Update as soon as I can. More reviews, more chapters. By the way Rachel being sick is not from the _"Laryngitis"_ episode. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 3

_Previously on Broken: _

_Before anybody could say anything, Emma Pillsbury ran in with a white face._

"_Emma, What's wrong?" I asked, worried._

"_Its Rachel." She huffed out._

Finn's PoV:

"It's Rachel." Mrs. Pillsbury said.

That made my heart sink. Was Rachel hurt or did she…. I couldn't bring myself to think about the other option.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" I shouted, as I stood up knocking over my chair as I did.

"She …she …she…. got into an accident." Mrs. Pillsbury mumbled.

"SHE DID WHAT?" I shouted, making Mrs. Pillsbury jump.

"That's enough, Finn!" yelled Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue turned to Mrs. Pillsbury and asked quietly, "What happened to Rachel?"

"She… she got into an accident." She said regaining her voice.

Me along with every one else gasped.

"When?" Mr. Schue asked, worried.

"Yesterday, after she left the practice room." Mrs. Pillsbury said.

Every Glee member was silent. She got in the accident right after the incident in the video.

"Okay, We need to get to the hospital. Which hospital was she taken to?" Mr. Schue said.

"Memorial." Mrs. Pillsbury replied.

"Does everybody have a ride?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't." Artie said, sheepishly.

"You can ride with me?" I said.

"Thanks." Artie said, relieved that his dad didn't have to pick him up.

"I'm coming with you, too." Puck said.

I was going to protest but right now I had to get to Rachel.

* * *

><p>The whole ride I could only think about Rachel. I was thinking about her so much, I hardly heard Puck say, "Dude, slow down or you'll kill us."<p>

I looked down at my gauge to see I was going 60 mph in a 40 mph zone.

I slowed down to 40 mph and tried not to think about Rachel when sirens and blue and red lights went off behind me.

"This can't be happening." I mumbled as I pulled off.

Rachel's PoV:

"Ugh, Why does everything have to be black? And why am I in so much pain?" I thought.

What happened? Were am I?

I remember I had pulled over to get gas. After I pumped the gas, I went in to get a soda. It had got dark outside. Then what happened? A few minutes later the memories came flooding back.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey, sweetie. You want to have fun." A man said coming out of the shadows of the alley.

I looked around for someone to help but no one was around.

"Ugh, no thanks." I said walking faster towards my car.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me, on my back, to the ground and got on top of me.

"Now, You seem unsure. Maybe, I should convince you." He said, as I could smell alcohol on his breath as he leaned closer to my face

"No, please stop. I promise I won't tell. Just let me go." I screamed as tears started to fall.

The man must have been mad at me yelling because he started to kick me and hit me everywhere.

I remember hitting my head on something and then blacking out.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I was glad when a voice pulled me from my memories.

I heard a door open and a mans voice say, "Thank you, doctor."

I knew that voice. It was my dads' voice.

My heart did a flutter. I was in this room for hours without anybody.

I wanted to wake up. I wanted to see my dads' faces.

I tried to open my eyes but it was like trying to open your eyes with weights tied to them. Impossible.

"Hi sweetheart, I hope you can hear us." He said

I wanted to scream at them that I could.

"We heard what you said to Mr. Schuster yesterday." He said.

"Oh no." I thought.

"Sweetheart, We didn't know you felt that way and when you wake up we'll do everything we can to help you." My other dad said.

"Yes and we talked to your Glee club, there sorry and there going to help you." My dad said.

I laughed in my mind.

"The Glee clubs going to help me. Yeah, sure." I thought.

I heard the door open and heard a different voice say, "Excuse me sir but the visiting hours are almost over and there is some one else want to see Rachel."

"Who would want to see me?" I thought.

"Okay, doctor." My dad said.

I heard the door open then close. A few minutes later I heard the door open again.

I heard a person move over to my bedside and pull up a chair.

"Hey, Rachel,"

My heart went up to my throat.

**AN: Cliffhanger! I'm evil I know. READ AND REVIEW or you won't see who it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Quinn is not pregnant in my story and not dating & Review.**

Chapter 4

_Previously on Broken:_

_I heard the door open then close. A few minutes later I heard the door open again._

_I heard a person move over to my bedside and pull up a chair._

"_Hey, Rachel."_

_My heart went up to my throat._

Finn's PoV:

I finally got to the hospital with a 200-dollar speeding ticket in my pocket but I didn't care.

When I got to the waiting room I saw ever Glee member, including Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury, sitting staring at the ground. Not a good sign. Did Rachel die before I got there? No, She would wait to say goodbye to us.

I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Her dads are visiting her and then we can." Puck said.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked.

Every body looked up at me. All there faces saying one thing; Are you crazy?

"I just mean what are her injuries?" I explained.

"She has four broken ribs, both of her legs are broken and she's in a coma." Mr. Schue said.

The last thing struck me.

"…she's in a coma."

I went over and sat down by Tina. We sat there for a few minutes. I took to looking at the ground. Then a small sob beside me made me look up.

Tina had tears streaking down her cheeks. Like me everybody was looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked.

"Mostly… teasing Rachel."

"You didn't tease her… as much as some us did. Way less than I did." Santana said.

It was silent.

"I want us to make a pledge." said, making everybody look up at him.

"I want everybody to be nice to Rachel as soon as she gets out of here." He said.

Everybody agreed.

We all sat in silence, until Rachel's doctors and her dads came in.

"How is she?" Mr. Schue asked.

"She is still in a coma. She broke both legs and cracked some ribs. We had to put her on Life Support. Her survival rate is at 80 % but it is dropping every minute." The doctor said sadly.

We all couldn't talk.

The doctor must have sensed the worry because he said; "We still have thirty minutes if one of you want to see her."

Everybody looked around.

"Santana should go." I said.

Santana looked up at me in shock.

The rest of the group all agreed.

"If you'll follow me." The doctor said gesturing out to the hallway.

Santana left with the doctor. She looked back at us once before turning the corner.

Santana's PoV:

I stepped into Rachel's hospital room.

I looked at her and had to turn away. I felt tears spring from my eyes. I felt like this was my fault. I knew it wasn't but I couldn't help feeling like I helped hurt her.

I willed myself to look back at Rachel. She had a brace on her arms and both legs were in casts. She had a large mask that covered her mouth. It was the life support.

I went over and grabbed a chair and dragged it over.

"Hey, Rachel." I said.

"Uh, I don't know how to put this but I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't make up for all the teasing I did but I know it's a start." I said.

I sighed when she didn't talk back.

"I want you to know that I will help you. I'll stop teasing you and if anybody tries to hurt you I will hurt them." I said.

I thought that was all that I could say. So I got up and left.

**-A Week And A Half Later-**

Finn's PoV:

"Has she woken up?" Iasked

The Glee club had come to the hospital because Rachel's fathers had said there was something the doctor needed to tell them. For the past week all the club members had visited Rachel at least twice that week I had visited more.

"No, I'm afraid not. I hate to say this but you all know Rachel hasn't changed. Her survival rate has dropped to 30%. I just suggesting, …" The doctor sighed.

"…. just suggesting what?" Rachel's dad asked.

"That we take her off life support." The doctor said.

"What?" Mr. Berry said.

"It's just that she has been in pain for a week in a half. I think you should let her rest in peace." The doctor said.

I watched as the both of Rachel's father's faces turn from anger to understanding. I knew they loved their daughter but the thought of her being in pain would make them do anything to help, even if it meant lousing her.

"I guess your right." Mr. Berry said.

"I'll go get the paperwork. I'm very sorry." The doctor said and walked out.

Rachel's parents turned to the glee club.

"Were very sorry. We just don't want our daughter in pain." Mr. Berry said.

"We know. Neither do we." Mercedes said.

We waited in the waiting room while the Berry's signed some papers. After a few minutes they came back.

"I suppose you want to see her." Mr. Berry said.

"Yes, if it's okay with you." I said.

"It is. Come on." Mr. Berry said.

Rachel's father's led us to her room.

When we walked in we all gasped.

Rachel was lying on the bed. She still looked like she was sleeping but her skin was very pale. She looked like a ghost.

"Could you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." Mr. Berry said and they left.

"What should we do?" asked Tina.

"Easy." I said. "Sing."

The group smiled at the idea.

"What song?" Puck asked.

"How about 'Perfect' by Pink?" I suggested.

The group all smiled and nodded.

Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana started singing.

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice**  
><strong>Dug my way out, blood and fire<strong>  
><strong>Bad decisions, that's alright<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to my silly life<strong>  
><strong>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<strong>  
><strong>Miss knowing it's all good, it didn't slow me down<strong>  
><strong>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated<strong>  
><strong>Luck, I'm still around<strong>

Then everybody else joined in.

**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel**  
><strong>Like you're less than perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<strong>  
><strong>You're perfect to me!<strong>

**You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong**  
><strong>Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead<strong>  
><strong>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!<strong>  
><strong>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game<strong>  
><strong>It's enough! I've done all I can think of<strong>  
><strong>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<strong>

**Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel**  
><strong>Like you're less than perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<strong>  
><strong>You're perfect to me<strong>

**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**  
><strong>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<strong>  
><strong>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time<strong>  
><strong>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<strong>  
><strong>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair<strong>  
><strong>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time<strong>  
><strong>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<strong>

**Why do I do that?**

**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!**  
><strong>Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like you're less than perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me<strong>  
><strong>You're perfect, you're perfect!<strong>  
><strong>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<strong>

I sang the last line as loud as I could, hoping she would hear.

**You're perfect to me.**

After our goodbyes, I told the Berry's they could come in. The doctor and the Berrys walked in.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Mr. Berry said.

With that the doctor flipped a button and a few seconds Rachel flat lined.

Everybody started to leave but I stood where I was.

"Are you coming?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, in a minute." I said.

The doctors, the Berry's and the rest of the group left.

"I love you, Rachel." I said.

I started for the door when I swore I heard the familiar beep of the heart rate machine and Rachel say, "I love you, too."

I froze.

**AN: READ & REVIEW for another me what you liked or didn't like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Read & Review for another chapter.I have to have at least 8 reviews for another chapter. I won't upload any more for a while because my Aunt just died. :'(**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Finn's PoV:**

Was I hearing things? I must have heard the beep and Rachel speaking in my head. But what if I wasn't.

I went back over to her bed. I held her hand. She looked so peaceful but I had to know if she was awake.

"Rachel, if you can hear me squeeze my hand twice. Okay?" I said.

I waited for what felt like hours. I was just about to give up and walk out, when I felt a light squeeze on my hand. It was so light I hardly felt it.

Then there was another squeeze. This time I knew it was real.

Rachel moved my hand so my palm was flat. Then she began writing.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This next part is the Glee club's PoV on Rachel. It is set as nicest to meanest.)<strong>

**Kurt's PoV: **

My diva was gone. I couldn't believe it. It felt like yesterday we were fighting for solos. I always knew I was the closes thing to a friend she had. It broke my heart to see how little friends she had.

I had my hand around Mercedes' shoulder trying to comfort her when I knew it wasn't working.

**Mercedes's PoV:**

I couldn't believe that little diva is gone. It felt like yesterday she was demanding solos and the next…she's gone. How could she be gone? She always was the strongest. I mean look at the teasing we all gave her and she never cried once. At least not to our faces.

I was holding back tears in her room trying to be strong for the others but as soon as we crossed into the hallway the tears wouldn't stop.

Kurt had his arm around me, awkwardly, trying to help me but it didn't work.

**Tina's PoV:**

I didn't know Rachel to well but I knew she didn't like the teasing. I felt horrible for not helping stop it when I could.

Mike had his arm around me and I was crying into his chest.

**Mike's PoV:**

I wish I got to know Rachel better. It hurt me when I saw the teasing and I didn't stop it when I could. I remember what Mr. Schue said weeks ago.

"…_Rachel just rolls her eyes like she doesn't care because she doesn't want to trouble us, but this is really hurting her."_

He was right. I remember she always rolled her eyes like she didn't care. And I knew she did.

I had my arms around Tina as she cried into my shirt.

I looked around at the rest of the club. Everyone seemed as if they were in there own little world.

**Brittany PoV: **

Everyone says Rachel is gone but where? I saw her in the bed. She's not gone, she's line that said that heart was going went flat. But she was still here, wasn't she?

And why does Quinn and Santana look so guilty? And Everyone else looks sad.**(AN: I'm not good at Brittany's PoV)**

**Artie's Pov:**

Brittany was sitting on my lap. She kept asking why everyone looked sad. I kept trying to tell her that Rachel was gone. After about five minutes it sunk in that Rachel was gone and she cried into my shirt.

She was now in my lap, crying into my shoulder. I looked at the door wondering why Finn hadn't come out.

**Puck's PoV:**

"She's gone."

No mater how many times it ran through my mind, I couldn't believe it was true. She was gone. Now I believed it.

**Quinn's PoV:**

If I had one wish it would be to bring her back. I knew it was impossible but I wish it were one of those crappy Disney movies when you wish something and a fairy godmother would show up and make it come true but that was impossible. This was reality, not a fairy tale.

I felt like I had helped kill her. I knew I didn't but I made her want to die. I felt like my heart had been turned to black. I felt horrible. I made a silent prayer asking the Lord to not take her.

**Santana's PoV:**

"She's gone. You killed Rachel."

The words went through my mind. I felt like I would go crazy from the guilt.

"She's gone. You killed her." My conscience yelled sounding a lot like Rachel.

"Shut up" I yelled, frustrated.

Everyone looked up at me. I realized that I had yelled that out loud and I probably looked crazy. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Sorry." I said and went back to sulking, after a while so did everyone else.

It had been ten minuets since we left the room. I was wondering why Finn hadn't come out.

**(AN: End of Glee club's PoV on Rachel. )**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's PoV:<strong>

Rachel moved my hand so my palm was flat. Then she began writing.

I...am...Perfect.

She had heard our song.

Then it hit me. The Glee club didn't know.

"Rach, I'll be right back." I said before putting her hand lightly on the bed.

I ran out to the hallway. Everyone was looking at the ground. Some people had there hands folded like they were praying.

"Rachel's alive!" I shouted making every head pop up.

Mr. Schue came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Finn, I know you want her to be alive but she isn't. You saw her flat line. Plus, you haven't got much sleep." He said.

He was right about the sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Rachel. I hadn't slept in days but I knew I was right.

"She's not gone. She wrote on my hand. She's alive." I said so excited that I felt like I might explode.

"I'm not saying we believe you but what did she write?" Quinn asked getting up.

"She wrote 'I am Perfect.'" I said.

I watched as the Glee club's faces turn from confusion to relief.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Schue asked looking confused at our change in moods.

"We sang 'Perfect' by Pink, to her and the last line is "You're perfect to me." I said.

I watched the adult's faces turn to the same faces we made earlier.

"So, she alive." Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah. Go look." I said pointing to the door.

There was a moment hesitation before the whole group made a mad dash for the door, making me jump out of the way.

**AN: So, she's alive (Sigh) or is she?(Evil Laugh) Read & Review for next chapter. Remember, **I have to have at least 8 reviews for another chapter.****


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Quinn doesn't have a baby but she had dated Finn. Read And Review.**

_**Previously on Broken:**_

_I watched the adult's faces turn to the same faces we made earlier._

"_So she alive." Mr. Schue asked. _

"_Yeah. Go look." I said pointing to the door._

_There was a moment hesitation before the whole group made a mad dash for the door._

**Finn's PoV:**

I stepped into the room. They were all talking to Rachel.

Then Pucks voice came from above me like a speaker.

"Finn, wake up. Come on, wake up."

I felt some one shaking my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder to find no one there.

"Wake up!" The invisible Puck said again before someone slapped my face.

My eyes flew open. I saw Puck leaning over me. I got up as Puck sat beside me. I was in the waiting room.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You were dreaming." Puck said.

"Oh. What is happening here? I don't remember." I asked as Puck gave me a questioning look.

"Were visiting Rachel." He said.

"So she still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah. What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"Well, we cut off Rachel's Life Support and then she woke up. Wait is she still on Life Support? How long has she been here?" I asked

"Wow. You must have had some dream. Yeah, she is on life support and it's only been a few hours." He said.

"Can I go see her?' I asked looking at my watch to check the time.

It said 8:30 PM.

"Yeah. She's in room 305." He said before I got up and went to find room 305.

I knocked on the door. When nobody spoke up I walked in.

Rachel lay in the bed just like I saw in my dream. She had a brace on her left arm and both legs were in casts. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. She had a large tube coming out of her mouth.

I went over and pulled up a chair and grabbed her hand as I said, "Rachel, I love you. I just wish you were awake so I could tell you."

I went over to a chair and sat down. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a lightly lit room. I realized I must have slept until nightfall. I looked at my watch. It said 12:30 AM.<p>

I looked around the room. Scattered all over the room was the rest of the glee club.

A voice from the corner made me jump.

"We called an emergency glee club sleepover. We didn't want to leave her."

I looked over to other corner.

The only other person than me up was Quinn. She was leaning against the wall with an expressionless face staring at Rachel. Her hair was a mess and so were her clothes. I was surprised she didn't fix it.

"Why are you up?" I asked.

"Well, one, I had to apologize. Two, I couldn't sleep after I apologized." She said letting out a little laugh.

"Apologize to who?" I asked.

"Rachel. I feel so bad. I was always mean to her. Yet every time one of us insulted her or put her down she would always be there for us when we needed somebody. We were only nice to her when we needed something from her. I wish I was on that bed instead of her." She said as she slid down the wall.

When she moved her hair out of her face I swore I saw tears. Since when does Quinn Fabray cry? She always seemed so strong. Like nothing could hurt her.

I came and sat down beside her. I put my arm over her shoulder but she nudged it off.

I sat quietly not knowing what to say. Finally Quinn spoke up.

"You know I only dated you to make Rachel jealous.' She said.

I didn't know what to say about that.

"Oh." I finally said.

We sat looking at Rachel until we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to loud constant beeping.<p>

Beeeeeeppppppppp

I slapped around trying to find my alarm clock. I didn't find it and the noise didn't stop.

What was that? I opened my eyes. I looked around to find the noise. My eyes settled on the cardiac monitor. **(AN: the machine that measures your heartbeat in hospitals.)**

Oh no! I jumped up and yelled, " Help! Somebody please help!"

The glee club stirred and jumped up too as the doctors and nurses came running in.

The nurses got us up and out the door. We sat there in silence in the waiting room. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

**AN: I threw a twist at you. Did you like it? Ah, I love clifhangers. (Drinks Tea) Don't you? LOL! You've Read now all you got to do is Review. 5 reviews to continue. ****If i don't get 5 reviews I don't post. ****Remember no double reviewing. That doesn't count.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

**AN:READ AND REVIEW. Warning: Very Sad. Kurt and Finn are step-brothers in my story. **

**Finn's PoV:**

I mentally kicked myself for sleeping when Rachel could have been dying.

We all looked up as the doctor came down the hall in scrubs. He was wringing the scrub cap nervously.

"Oh, no." I thought.

Leroy and Hiram Berry got up and met the doctor half way down the hallway. We watch as Hiram Berry hit the floor and Leroy Berry got down on one knee and wrapped his arms around his husband. I knew what that meant but I wouldn't believe it until they told us.

After a few minutes the Berry's came up. They both had tears in there eyes.

"They couldn't revive her. She's gone." Leroy said before walking off with his husband.

Quinn hit her knees sobbing and Puck got her to sit beside her. The rest of the glee girls were crying. The ones with boyfriends were comforting them. Everybody else was comforting the ones without boyfriends.

I was still standing were I was when they told me everything was numb.

Santana got up and came over to me. She tried to hold my hand but I yanked it out of her way.

I was so mad. Rachel probably wanted to die because of them. I couldn't take it any more.

"Don't try to comfort me! Rachel probably wanted to die because of you! You treated her like crap everyday! When she found something good in her day you managed to squash it like a bug! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I screamed.

Santana stepped back like I'd slapped her

"Finn, She…." Quinn started.

I wasn't going let her try to defend her.

"No! You're just as bad! Do you remember saying 'you used to be just sort of unlikable. But now I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth.' **(AN: That quote is from Special Education, I think.)** You think she liked hearing that? Or you calling her Man Hands or That Thing? Oh, I bet she loved that." I was about to continue when Mr. Shue spoke up.

"Enough, Finn! You need to stop." He said but I was on a roll.

"No. I won't stop. You didn't stop the insults when you had the chance. Now Rachel is gone. What do you have to say now?" I spat at him.

Mr. Shue sat, blinking, not saying a word.

"I thought so." I said.

I looked around at everybody. They were all taken aback. I spun and ran form the hospital, letting the tears fall freely.

I swore as I was running I swear I heard Rachel say, "Thank you. I love you and I'll miss you."

When I stopped running. I had to laugh at the irony. I was standing in front of the theater that Rachel love to go to. The sign said:Wicked, Playing Now. I was at Rachel favorite theater and they were playing her favorite musical: Wicked.

* * *

><p>I got out of the movie theater late. I walked home thinking about Rachel the whole way. I couldn't get her off my mind. I wandered if I ever would.<p>

I got up to my room and got dressed. When I tried to close my eyes I saw Rachel. I ended up falling asleep from crying.

I woke up and got ready for school. I went downstairs and found my mom on the phone. When I stepped into the kitchen she hung up the phone and came over to me.

"Oh, I 'm so sorry, sweetie. Quinn just told me about…Rachel." She said.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said before turning around and running to my car.

I got to school in record time. The rest of the day flew by in a blur. I caught kids sneaking looks at me and whispering, probably about Rachel.

Soon it was the end of the day and I was dreading my last class: Glee club.

I walked in to the choir room. Mr. Shue must of have not come in yet. I dared myself to look at Rachel's chair. Rachel's chair was covered with flowers. It was so full that the floor beside the chair had some too. Everybody in there seats No comforting. No crying. Nobody knew what to do so they just sat. I knew they were waiting for Rachel to start demanding they do something.

Mr. Shue walked in and started to talk.

"Now I know the last thing you guys want to do is sing today but I think I found a good theme for this week." He said.

He went up to the board and wrote: Funeral.

"Mr. Shue, Why do want this weeks theme to be funeral?" Quinn asked.

"The Berrys asked if we could perform a few songs at…Rachel's funeral." He mumbled out the last two words.

"Do you have any song selections?" I asked changing the subject.

"I have a few but I want you guys to pick out your own." He replied.

Suddenly from the corner Quinn spoke up.

"Mr. Shue, can we do solos?" She asked.

"Uh, Yeah. Sure." He said.

After thirty minutes. We had a list down and the rest of the Glee club practiced until we had to leave.

As I walked to my car I dreaded the next day.

**- THE NEXT DAY –**

**Finn's PoV:**

My mom drove us to the funeral parlor.

Kurt sat beside me. I was looking out the window when I heard a sob beside me.

I looked over at Kurt. He had tears steaming down his face. Every time a tear would steam down his cheek, he would wipe it away. I know he was trying to be strong.

I put my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

He looked at our hands then at me. I gave a small smile. He smiled for the first time since Rachel died.

We got to the funeral home I walked in to see the Glee club and some of Rachel's relatives. I was surprised to see a lot of people from school.

I walked up to the Berrys. They were getting some hugs from some relatives.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said shaking their hands.

"We should say that to you, too." Hiram Berry said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We lost a daughter but you lost a good friend." Leroy Berry said.

"Rachel wasn't good. She was a star. She's were she belongs." I said.

"And where's that?" Leroy Berry said.

"In the sky with the millions of stars." I said.

"Hmm. I thought there was a big gold star in the sky last night."Hiram Berry said.

All three of us shared a little laugh.

I said goodbye and went over to the Glee club.

"Hey guys. Have you seen …you know…her?" I stuttered.

There was a collection of No's from the group.

I turned and went in to the room. I went over to the pictures.

One had a little girl with brown hair. She was in a tutu and was smiling proudly. I found some from Glee club. Others had family in them.

I slowly walked up to the coffin. She was lying in there. She looked peaceful. She had her hands folded over her belly.

"I love you." I said before going to sit down.

* * *

><p>After the wake, we went to a small community center for luncheon and after that was the burial.<p>

I watched Leroy Berry walk up to the little stage in the front of the room. The stage had a piano off to the side and a microphone in the center.

"Now we have some singers from Rachel's Glee club to share a few words and some songs they thought described Rachel. First up is Kurt Hummel."

I watched Kurt walk to the stage.

"It's safe to say Rachel couldn't be described in one word. She is…. was amazing, brave, and strong. She helped me, even if I wasn't brave enough to ask." Kurt said.

He sighed and continued.

"I decided to sing 'For Good' from the musical Wicked. I chose this song because there's one line that said; " **I've heard it said ****that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn**". And I believe that Rachel did come here to show us that we shouldn't change because of somebody says we should and what she brought to me was understanding. Because I am gay, not many people wanted to hang out with me because they think it was a disease they could catch but Rachel she was different. She saw the real me and didn't judge me."

"Now Mercedes and I will sing 'For Good'." Kurt said.

Kurt and Mercedes started to sing.

**(Kurt) I've heard it said**  
><strong>That people come into our lives for a reason<strong>  
><strong>Bringing something we must learn<strong>  
><strong>And we are led<strong>  
><strong>To those who help us most to grow<strong>  
><strong>If we let them<strong>  
><strong>And we help them in return<strong>  
><strong>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<strong>  
><strong>But I know I'm who I am today<strong>  
><strong>Because I knew you<strong>

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**  
><strong>As it passes a sun<strong>  
><strong>Like a stream that meets a boulder<strong>  
><strong>Halfway through the wood<strong>  
><strong>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<strong>  
><strong>But because I knew you<strong>  
><strong>I have been changed for good<strong>

**(****Mercedes****) It well may be**  
><strong>That we will never meet again<strong>  
><strong>In this lifetime<strong>  
><strong>So let me say before we part<strong>  
><strong>So much of me<strong>  
><strong>Is made of what I learned from you<strong>  
><strong>You'll be with me<strong>  
><strong>Like a handprint on my heart<strong>  
><strong>And now whatever way our stories end<strong>  
><strong>I know you have re-written mine<strong>  
><strong>By being my friend...<strong>

**Like a ship blown from its mooring**  
><strong>By a wind off the sea<strong>  
><strong>Like a seed dropped by a sky bird<strong>  
><strong>In a distant wood<strong>  
><strong>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<strong>  
><strong>But because I knew you<strong>

**(Kurt) Because I knew you**

**(Both) I have been changed for good**

**(****Mercedes****) And just to clear the air**  
><strong>I ask forgiveness<strong>  
><strong>For the thing I've done you blame me for<strong>

**(Kurt) But then, I guess we know**  
><strong>There's blame to share<strong>

**(Both) And none of it seems to matter anymore**

**(Kurt) Like a comet pulled from orbit**  
><strong>As it passes a sun<strong>  
><strong>Like a stream that meets a boulder<strong>  
><strong>Halfway through the wood<strong>

**(****Mercedes****) Like a ship blown from its mooring**  
><strong>By a wind off the sea<strong>  
><strong>Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood<strong>

**(Both) Who can say if I've been**  
><strong>Changed for the better?<strong>  
><strong>I do believe I have been<strong>  
><strong>Changed for the better<strong>

**(Kurt) and because I knew you...**

**(****Mercedes****) Because I knew you...**

**(Both) Because I knew you...**  
><strong>I have been changed for good.<strong>

By the end of the song people were drying their tears.

Kurt and Mercedes stepped off stage and Mr. Berry came up drying his tears.

**Kurt's PoV:**

I was wiping my eyes when Mr. Berry stepped on the stage.

"Now Finn Hudson." He said as Finn stepped on stage.

"Most people didn't like Rachel because she was different. And that's a shame because Rachel was amazing person. Being different isn't bad. As I told Mr. Berry there's one more gold star in the sky and that star is Rachel." Finn said.

There was a few little laughs.

"I was asleep in Rachel's hospital room when she …passed. I woke up hearing a long beep. I thought that it was my alarm clock at first. I saw Rachel flat line. The nurses told us to get out and we waited in the waiting room. When we found out that she died I couldn't believe it. She …slipped away….. right in front of us and we couldn't do anything about it." Finn said.

"Now I am going to sing Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne." He said and then started to sing.

**Na na, na na na, na na**  
><strong>I miss you, miss you so bad<strong>  
><strong>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad<strong>  
><strong>I hope you can hear me<strong>  
><strong>I remember it clearly<strong>

**The day you slipped away**  
><strong>Was the day I found it won't be the same<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>

**Na na na na na na na**

**I didn't get around to kiss you**  
><strong>Goodbye on the hand<strong>  
><strong>I wish that I could see you again<strong>  
><strong>I know that I can't<strong>

**Oh**  
><strong>I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly<strong>

**The day you slipped away**  
><strong>Was the day I found it won't be the same<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>

**I had my wake up**  
><strong>Won't you wake up<strong>  
><strong>I keep asking why<strong>  
><strong>And I can't take it<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't fake<strong>  
><strong>It happened, you passed by<strong>

**Now you are gone, now you are gone**  
><strong>There you go, there you go<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere I can't bring you back<strong>  
><strong>Now you are gone, now you are gone<strong>  
><strong>There you go, there you go,<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere you're not coming back<strong>

**The day you slipped away**  
><strong>Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<strong>  
><strong>The day you slipped away<strong>  
><strong>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<strong>

**Na na, na na na, na na**  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

The crowed clapped.

Mr. Berry didn't get up, instead Santana and Quinn stepped up onto the stage.

Quinn started to speak.

"Rachel was amazing. I think that's why I teased her so much because I was jealous. Rachel was defiantly a star. She wasn't afraid to be her self. I thought she was ugly but she was perfect." Quinn said.

Quinn stepped back and Santana stepped forward.

"Rachel was extraordinary, different and most importantly kind. Rachel would help anyone. She would even help people that were horrible to her. I remember that she would come into Glee club everyday with a huge smile on her face. Her smile could brighten up any room that she walked into. I was jealous too. She was perfect in every way." Santana said.

"We have decided to sink the song Perfect by Pink because it describes her so well." Quinn said.

Quinn and Santana started singing.

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice**_  
><em><strong>Dug my way out, blood and fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bad decisions, that's alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>Welcome to my silly life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<strong>_  
><em><strong>Miss knowing it's all good, it didn't slow me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look, I'm still around<strong>_

From the back of the room Mercedes, Tina and Brittany started sing as they walked up to the stage.

_**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel**_  
><em><strong>Like you're less than perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're perfect to me!<strong>_

_**You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<strong>_

_**Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me<strong>_

I made a little laugh as Artie raped the next part.

_**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<br>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**_

_**Why do I do that?**_

At the next part Mike, Puck and Finn started singing and walking to the front. It took me a few seconds to realize I started singing and walking up to the front, too.

_**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!**_  
><em><strong>Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you're less than perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're perfect, you're perfect!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<strong>_

I sang the last line as loud as I could, hoping Rachel could hear me in heaven.

_**You're perfect to me.**_

I finished feeling like Rachel had heard me.

Nobody was clapping. I knew they were all amazed.

Mr. Shue stood up and started to clap. Soon there everybody was clapping as hard as they could.

I swore I heard Rachel say, "I am Perfect."

I looked up at the clouds and said, "You got that right, Little Diva."

I could almost see Rachel sitting on a cloud laghing at me.

**AN: This is proably not the end. I'll have to think about it. Tell me what you like or dislike about it. ****Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I might do a sequel to Broken. What do you think? Tell me. READ & REVIEW**

**Kurt's PoV:**

We all were still standing on stage as Finn announced the next song that we agreed to sing.

"We all desided the closing song should be, 'My Immortal' by Evanescence." Finn said.

Quinn and Santana started singing.

**I'm so tired of being here**  
><strong>Suppressed by all my childish fears<strong>  
><strong>And if you have to leave<strong>  
><strong>I wish that you would just leave<strong>  
><strong>Your presence still lingers here<strong>  
><strong>And it won't leave me alone<strong>

Finn and I (Kurt) Started to sing

**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
><strong>This pain is just too real<strong>  
><strong>There's just too much that time cannot erase<strong>

Then everyone else joined in.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
><strong>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<strong>  
><strong>And I held your hand through all of these years<strong>  
><strong>But you still have<strong>  
><strong>All of me<strong>

**You used to captivate me**  
><strong>By your resonating light<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<strong>  
><strong>Your face it haunts<strong>  
><strong>My once pleasant dreams<strong>  
><strong>Your voice it chased away<strong>  
><strong>All the sanity in me<strong>

**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
><strong>This pain is just too real<strong>  
><strong>There's just too much that time cannot erase<strong>

Puck soloed the next part.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
><strong>But though you're still with me<strong>  
><strong>I've been alone all along<strong>

Finn soloed the next part.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
><strong>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<strong>  
><strong>And I held your hand through all of these years<strong>  
><strong>But you still have<strong>  
><strong>All of me<strong>

We all sat there feeling like she (Rachel) had seen.

We were all in our own world that, at first, we didn't notice the loud claps that came from the whole room.

We all grabbed hands and bowed.

I looked up and I swear I saw Rachel in the back clapping and smiling.

I looked at the rest of the group to see if they saw her.

Based on there reactions they saw her, too. Brittany didn't looked surprised.

We stepped off stage and went to our table.

"Okay, I'm gonna sound crazy but did you all see Rachel?" Finn whispered as we sat down.

"I saw her." Tina said.

"Yeah, me too." Mike said.

"I saw her singing with us." Mercedes said.

"We must have been seeing things. Right?" I said.

"Yeah. Were probably all tired and thought we saw her." Finn said.

For the rest of the Luncheon we didn't talk about the surprise Rachel.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes we got in our cars and drove to the cemetery.<p>

Her dads had picked out a spot at the bottom of the hill.

It was a nice spring day. The willow at the top of the hill was blowing it leaves around.

We watched as they put her coffin in the ground.

My best friend was going into the ground. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

She shouldn't have died.

At the end of the ceremony, I watched Quinn and Santana put roses on her coffin.

It was the very least they could do. Then I felt a pang of guilt for thinking that.

As we walked away in our group I noticed Brittany was missing.

I looked at the top of the hill. Brittany was at the top and …was she ….talking to someone? But, there was no one in front of her.

**Brittany's PoV:**

I was trying to listen to everthing going on.

Then I heard a voice.

"Brittany, come here."

It was coming from the top of the hill.

I turned around to see a girl at the top of the hill. She was hidden in the shadow of the big willow so I couldn't see her but she was looking at me.

I slipped away from the group. Everyone was in there own world so they didn't notice me.

I climbed to the top of the hill but I still couldn't see the girl.

"Can you come out? I can't see you." I said.

The girl stepped out and I gasped.

**AN: Who do you think it is? Reveiw and find out. I want to get 6 review before I continue. **I might do a sequel to Broken. What do you think? Tell me.****


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

**AN: This is the last chapter but there will be a sequel. I don't know when I will put it up but I will tell you. READ & REVIEW**

**Brittany's PoV:  
><strong>

"Rachel? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She said.

I got a good look at her. She was wearing the same hospital gown she had worn when she was at the hospital. But the most shocking thing about her was that she was see thru, like a ghost.

Wait a minute.

"Are you a ghost?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, I am. Weird right?" She said.

I nodded as I looked at her again.

"So, why are you here? Do you have any unfinished business?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do. Do you remember my mom, Shelby Corcoran?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, I wanted to see if she was okay so I looked at my medical records and guess what?" She said.

"What?" I said.

"I have a little sister." She said, smiling.

**AN:**READ & REVIEW The sequel will be about finding Rachel's sister.****


End file.
